


Times Change

by Glaucus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaucus/pseuds/Glaucus
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco have been somehow sent back in time. For some reason that Harry just cannot fathom, everyone seems to think that they're the descendants of the four founders of Hogwarts. But really! All they really want is to get back to sweet, sweet modern amenities.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are we _here_?” Draco hissed.

Harry turned around to face him with a glare.

“Do you really think I know, Malfoy?” Harry snapped back.

He spread his arms wide, gesturing to the world around them. The city—more of a small, sad village, really—looked as if it was straight out of a history book. The people were in all black and wearing wide-brimmed hats, which was strange for only as long as you didn’t notice the buckets full of waste being thrown out to the streets from high windows.

Ron whimpered. Closing his eyes, he muttered, “I wish I was back in Hogwarts…”

“Well,” Hermione said with false confidence, trying her best to ignore the stench of the ox beside her, “we’ll get there soon! It’s graduation’s tomorrow, after all.”

“But that’s not _our_ Hogwarts!” Ron whined. “We don’t even have the same names anymore!”

Draco—surprisingly—nodded at this with wide eyes and whispered, “I heard someone compare me to Godric _Gryffindor_.” He shuddered.

If it was any other place—any other time—Harry wouldn’t have been able to resist the urge to criticize his dramatic behavior. As it happened, Harry couldn’t help but feel the same way. The first person they had encountered was a shopkeeper intent on having Harry explain what his new pet snake was thinking. The fact that he knew Harry could speak Parseltongue… He wasn’t _actually_ supposed to be related to Slytherin, was he?

“Oh hush,” Hermione admonished. “Let’s not jump to conclusions! Otherwise that would mean—”

Suddenly a boy their age that looked shockingly similar to Seamus Finnigan waved to them from a nearby window. “If it isn’t the founder’s descendants!”

“Oh, Merlin—”

“Merlin? Why I wasn’t talking about him!”

Another head popped out of the window, this one looking like Dean Thomas. “It’s them!” he cried.

Harry groaned in defeat just as Ron mumbled, “I can’t live with this.”

Hermione winced. “You—you know who we are?”

“Why, of course we do!” The Seamus look-alike grinned and pointed to Hermione, “You’re Hermione Hufflepuff!”

Harry risked a glance over at Hermione. She was simply staring at the ground, as if to curse it to gobble her and everyone else up with her eyes alone. And Harry knew she could. He gulped.

Not sensing her anger, not-Dean continued, “Well known for your patience, just like Hufflepuff herself!”

Hermione was openly glaring at the ground now.

Nodding, maybe-Seamus pointed at Ron and announced, “You’re Ronald Ravenclaw!”

Ron looked horrified. “Ravenclaw…”

Maybe-Seamus nodded sagely. “Indeed! Such intellect… I admit I’m jealous of you!”

“ _Ravenclaw_ …”

Not-Dean then looked at Draco with such open admiration that Harry could see Draco falter and start to back up.

“Draco Gryffindor—a fine warrior’s name if I’ve ever heard one!”

Draco gaped.

“Now, don’t look so surprised!”

Not-Dean laughed.

Draco did not.

“And how could we forget Harry Slytherin!” Maybe-Seamus gestured grandly towards a thoroughly annoyed Harry.

“An interesting first name, yes—”

“ _Interesting_?”

“But a noble one!”

Harry closed his eyes. This was it. That really happened. No longer were they in the 1990s. Far from it. And more than anything he wished he was back there, or really anywhere with indoor plumbing.

“Please, don’t—”

Maybe-Seamus interrupted him, pulling something out of his pocket. “Hey, by the way, could you talk to my snake?”


	2. Chapter 2

Ron groaned and rubbed at his ankles. “Graduating is exhausting.”

Harry nodded tiredly. “Why’d we have to do it twice?”

“Oh, come on!” Hermione grit her teeth. “You should be happy you even graduated once!”

Draco snickered.

“Don’t think I’m not including you, Draco!”

Harry and Ron made faces at him while Hermione wasn’t looking.

“We need to find the time room,” Hermione muttered to herself as she squinted at the map.

“Hey,” Harry frowned, “where did you find that?”

“She picked it up from some Professor, I think,” Ron shrugged.

Draco lifted his chin up in the air. It was so snooty and pretentious that Harry wanted to gag.

“We didn’t need his _help_. We were doing absolutely fine on our own.”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry mumbled.

While the three boys had a silent standoff, Hermione started to walk away, shouting, “There!”

And then she ran off. Without them.

\---

Grinning, Hermione spread her arms out wide. “This is it!” Hermione dashed around the room, picking up book after book.

The three boys, having finally caught up to her, panted.

Ron cried out, “Why’d you have to run off?”

“Don’t you get it?” Hermione said excitedly. “This room has state of the art time travel technology!” Then she frowned. “Well, for its time, at least.”

Draco was unperturbed. “Then we’re set. We’ll be able to go home with all these around, no doubt.”

“No doubt?” Harry frowned. “Don’t get my hopes up.”

Draco sneered, saying, “Hermione isn’t the _only_ one who reads, you know. If you picked up any book on the subject, you wouldn’t be so disbelieving.”

“Draco reads?”

Draco’s sneer deepened. “Yes, _Ron_ —”

“Just imagine!” Hermione gushed as she flipped through the pages of an old tome. “We’re in such an important place to all of magical history!”

Harry glanced over to look at the tome, squinting. “You can read that?”

She flushed. “N-no! But that doesn’t really matter, does it?”

“If you can’t read it,” Ron said, horror painted on his face, “how will we use any of this?”

“Don’t worry,” a soft voice broke in.

All eyes landed on a fair-skinned, light-haired girl with misty eyes.

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Luna?”

She laughed. “No, not Luna.” A small smile appeared on her face. “But you’re not far off.”

“Creepy,” Draco whispered.

Ignoring Draco, the strange girl pointed to an old, bronze hourglass that was nearly tall enough to reach the ceiling. “That’s what you’re looking for.”

“Really?” Hermione stared at it. “ _That_ one?”

“You want to go forwards in time, do you not?”

Hermione sputtered.

Walking over to the strange hourglass, Draco grinned. “Wonderful.” He started to twist the knobs attached to the base randomly.

Harry ran over and reached out, shouting, “Wait! We don’t know if that will—”

And then the hourglass shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole Great Hall was silent as they stared at the four that had just appeared. As in out of nowhere.

But Harry wasn’t interested in that right now.

“This is all _your_ fault!” Draco cried.

“ _My_ fault?” Harry scowled. “If _you_ weren’t so dead set on forcing your way out—”

“ _You_ are the absolute _fool_ that knocked me into the hourglass!”

“Oh, stop it already!” Hermione snapped, eyes blazing. “If you two wouldn’t have bickered so much we wouldn’t be here right now!” Then her eyes narrowed, and she scanned the shocked crowd of students before them. “Where are we, anyway?” she muttered.

“You always think you’re _so_ high and mighty—”

“Bollocks if I know,” Ron grumbled.

“And _you_! You have the _audacity_ —”

“Quit it!” Ron shouted, pulling Harry and Draco apart.

Hermione pointed ahead and said, “Just look!”

Harry gaped. “What?” He turned around to face Ron. “What year are we in?”

“That would be 1978,” an old, _familiar_ voice answered.

Professor Dumbledore.

“And you are?” he inquired.

Hermione straightened quickly. “I’m Hermione G—” She coughed. “This is Ronald, Harry, and Draco.” She paused, looking at Dumbledore with a hesitantly hopeful look on her face. “Say, do you have access to any time turners? It would be _really_ helpful—only if you can, of course! I understand they’re quite difficult to come by and—”

Ron put a hand on her shoulder, quickly putting an end to her rambling.

“Sorry.”

Draco stepped towards Dumbledore. “I’m Draco _Gryffindor_.”

There were gasps, but Draco ignored them.

He pointed to each of his companions. “Hermione Hufflepuff, Ronald Ravenclaw, Harry Slytherin,” he explained, voice bland. Wasting no time, Draco continued. “We need time turners, Professor. Or anything similar at this point.”

Dumbledore blinked. Then he smiled. “I’ll get back to you on that as soon as possible.” His eyes twinkled. “Now, perhaps you’d like to join us for classes while you wait?”

Harry had forgotten. They were all seventh-year-aged.

They would still be students.

Harry groaned. “Please, don’t make us. We’ve already graduated twice.”


End file.
